


Catch Her Breath

by DaniJayNel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, being in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28530354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniJayNel/pseuds/DaniJayNel
Summary: 3 times Nanaba’s breath caught, and the 1 time it was taken
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Nanaba
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Catch Her Breath

“Hey Historia, do you want—”

Nanaba paused abruptly in the kitchen doorway. Her heart gave a heavy, warm thump just as the breath caught in her throat. It had grown dark while she was in the kitchen, but there was enough pale light from the TV to wash over Historia’s still form on the couch. She was tipped over onto her side, her hands curled together beside her cheek. Her soft, golden hair spilled over her shoulder and chest.

The smile came unbidden to Nanaba’s lips, and she padded forward until she could crouch down in front of Historia and gently sweep the hair from her face to behind a pink ear. When she pulled her hand away, she gently caressed the soft curve of Historia’s cheek.

Affection and love filled Nanaba’s chest to the brim, and when Historia stirred and blinked those beautiful, crystalline eyes, she wondered if she would ever catch her breath again.

“Nana?” Historia mumbled, rubbing a fist against her eyes. “Oh shoot, I fell asleep.”

Nanaba could only grin at her. She passed a thumb over Historia’s eyebrow, straightening it out where it had become dishevelled from her unplanned nap. “I’m sorry for waking you.”

Historia’s eyes slipped closed again, but she unfurled her body and tugged Nanaba to her, one hand immediately sinking into her hair. Nanaba had no choice but to be led forward, and scooped Historia into her arms so that she could lay down and set Historia upon her chest. As soon as they were settled and Historia sank into her, she released a contented sigh.

“Now this is the spot,” Historia purred.

Nanaba chuckled softly. She pressed a kiss to the small shell of Historia’s ear. “I was getting us some hot chocolate, you know.”

“Mm, don’t want anymore. Just want this.” She snuggled even closer, nose burying against Nanaba’s throat.

The warmth of Historia’s body seeped into Nanaba’s very soul, and her heart felt as if it would melt right out of her chest. Nothing felt better than this, than being here with Historia, so stupidly and irrevocably in love with her.

“You can have whatever you want,” Nanaba managed, her voice filled with warmth and affection.

Historia giggled. “Just you.”

“I’m yours.”

“Mm, all mine.”

“Forever and ever, Historia.”

Historia shifted and lifted her face. She looked terribly tired again. Nanaba wouldn’t be surprised if she fell into another light sleep, but she wouldn’t mind. Sure, their drinks would go unmade and Nanaba really was in the mood for some hot chocolate, but Historia soothed her soul way more than a hot drink did.

“You have that look in your eyes,” Historia told her suddenly, still sleepy but now staring with the type of awe that made Nanaba’s heart thump hard.

“What look?” she asked, though she already knew.

Historia just smiled that sweet, dimpled smile. She didn’t respond, and Nanaba never expected her to. They both knew, of course.

Historia just set her head down upon her chest, snuggled in as close as she physically could, and fell asleep. Nanaba was powerless to stop her, and why would she anyway?

She was exactly where she always wanted to be.

* * *

They were casually walking through the mall when Historia said it, and if they weren’t in such a public setting Nanaba was sure she would have sunk to her knees and wept.

“Nanaba?”

“Hm?”

“Will you hold this for me?”

Nanaba wasn’t looking at her, but she would of course do whatever Historia wanted of her, so she absently held her hand out while studying her phone to accept whatever object Historia needed her to take. What she wasn’t expecting, was to feel Historia’s small hand drop into her palm. Nanaba blinked and looked from her phone to Historia’s innocently smiling face.

Their fingers linked, intertwined, Historia’s thumb brushing the sensitive skin of her wrist, and then she stared forward and continued strolling, their joined hands swinging between them.

“Historia…?”

Historia laughed, shrugging. “I wanted you to hold my hand.”

Nanaba’s lungs constricted. She pulled them to an abrupt halt and tightened her fingers around Historia’s.

“You are the most adorable person on this earth, Historia.”

Historia poked her tongue out from the corner of her mouth, but her cheeks flushed darkly. “No, it was just a dumb joke.”

“And it was adorable.”

“Stop, you’re making me blush.”

“Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?”

“Nanaba!” Historia whined, but there was no actual displeasure to it. Her cheeks had blossomed with pink, but Nanaba could tell that she was delighted.

“I love you,” Nanaba told her firmly. She dipped down to press a kiss to her warm cheek. “I love you so fucking much.”

Historia’s arms wrapped around her neck as she laughed. “We’re in public.”

“I don’t care. You drive me nuts.”

“God, my heart is racing right now. How do you still do that?”

“Ma’am, my heart is an EDM track for you.”

Historia’s laughter was punctuated by a snort, and Nanaba simply loved her harder for it. People were giving them annoyed looks since they were blocking the way, so Nanaba extricated herself from the hug to continue their walk.

“I’m not giving it back,” she decided to say, after a long while of contemplative, pleased silence.

“Huh?” Historia blinked at her, confused.

Nanaba lifted their hands, blinked. “This. It’s mine now.”

Historia’s eyes widened. “Oh.” Her lips spread into a gorgeous smile. “Well, that’s okay. Everything else of me is yours too.”

If Nanaba wasn’t in public, she would have dropped to her knees to squeal. Instead, she just struggled to catch her breath and wondered not for the first time how she had gotten so goddamn lucky.

* * *

When Nanaba got home from work, she was exhausted. The day had dragged on, the work had been draining and the only thing that kept her going was looking forward to getting in her car and going home. The moment the door slid shut behind her, Nanaba could already feel the tension seeping from her limbs. When she noticed the soft music floating through their apartment, the first touches of affection warmed her heart.

“Historia?” she called out tentatively, but received no response.

She found Historia in the kitchen, and Nanaba drew to a halt. As always, the breath vanished from her lungs. Historia was in her favourite pair of yoga pants and one of Nanaba’s old hoodies, and she was swaying softly as she hummed to the music, all as she stirred something in a pot. Her hair was a hazardous bird’s nest atop her head, perhaps organized at some point but certainly not anymore. Her bun wobbled dangerously whenever she moved, and Nanaba had never loved her quite so hard before.

Historia finally noticed her standing there, and she glanced over her shoulder with a look of pure delight. “Nanaba!” she cried out. “You’re home.”

The exhausted and misery of the day melted right off of her. Historia set her wooden spoon aside and turned, just in time for Nanaba to step into the welcoming circle of her arms. Historia sensed the roiling of her emotions, because she just held on tightly.

Nanaba was sometimes frightened by these feelings—their intensity, their need and motive. But she would not trade this for anything. She pulled away to say it—to say anything—but before she could, Historia pressed a tender kiss to her lips, and stole the breath right from her lungs.

When Historia pulled away, she pressed their foreheads together, and her skin was warm.

“Welcome home, my love.”

And home, it was.


End file.
